


The Butler

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Butler

Natasha falls for the new young butler, hired by her rich father. But Clint is torn between the loyalty to his master and his heart.


End file.
